Problem
by Oxeye
Summary: (discontinued) Cause baby when you smile, my whole world collapsed, breathless, and endless / Samhoon / Samuel x Jihoon / Produce 101 Fanfiction


Samuel tahu detik pertama matanya jatuh kepada sosok Park Jihoon instingnya langsung mengatakan anak itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Seolah ada sirine yang meraung-raung di kepalanya ketika lelaki yang menurutnya kelewat imut itu memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung kepada Samuel.

"Namaku Park Jihoon, umurku 19 tahun. Kau harus memanggilku hyung!" ucapnya dengan muka cerah.

 _Ya ampun dia ternyata lebih tua 3 tahun dariku_ , batin Samuel. Dipandangnya wajah Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak lelah menyunggingkan senyumannya. _Bibirnya terlihat kering,_ pikirnya. _Apakah itu efek karena dia tersenyum terus?_

"Hei kau tidak menghiraukanku ya? Dasar bocah!" seru Jihoon sambil memasang muka sok kesal.

"E-eh maaf hyung." ucapnya kikuk setelah sadar dia memperhatikan bibir Jihoon untuk waktu yang terlalu lama.

Karena Samuel tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi dia memutuskan untuk segera beralih dari Jihoon, meninggalkan Jihoon yang hanya menatapnya aneh.

Samuel pergi ke arah sekumpulan _trainee_ yang lainnya untuk berkenalan. Menghapalkan hampir 100 nama dan mencocokkannya dengan wajah mereka masing-masing dalam waktu singkat saat _Introduction Stage_ itu tidak mungkin. Kecuali beberapa anak yang memang benar-benar mencolok dan menarik perhatiannya seperti Kang Daniel ( _seriously, it's hard to forget his pink hair)_ , Daehwi, Woojin kecil, marga Ong itu... dan selebihnya Samuel masih menghapalkan. Samuel juga mengingat semua yang berpotensi menjadi rivalnya, yang dapat menyingkirkan dirinya dari impiannya disini. Banyak _trainee_ yang berbakat dan memiliki _it-factor._ Ada beberapa. Salah satunya...

"Halo aku Park Jihoon, umurku 19 tahun. Siapa namamu?"

Suara ceria Jihoon di seberang ruangan mencapai gendang telinga Samuel. Entah kenapa Samuel yakin lelaki itu akan menjadi masalah besar baginya sepanjang acara ini.

Ketika salah seorang _staff_ mengumumkan waktu istirahat telah selesai dan akan melanjutkan _shooting_ mereka, Samuel segera menyingkirkan segala pikiran yang mengganggunya dan fokus kepada arahan _staff_.

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan perlahan menuju akhir. Setelah penentuan kelas dan kamar, mereka mengikuti pelatihan hingga malam. Lelah dan sakit yang mereka rasakan mau tidak mau harus mereka tahan hingga waktu tidur tiba.

Karena keterbatasan kamar mandi cukup banyak peserta yang mengabaikan untuk membasuh diri dan lebih memilih untuk segera menyambut kasur mereka daripada menunggu berjam-jam. Awalnya Samuel ingin menyerah pada rasa kantuknya dan mengikuti jejak teman-temannya. Namun rasa lengket dan kotor pada tubuhnya membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk menunggu giliran mandi.

Kamar tidur yang sempit ditambah dengan 4 orang dalam satu ruangan tersebut membuat Samuel merasa sedikit sesak. Mungkin ia merasa seperti itu karena hari pertama yang penuh tekanan dan ia benar-benar butuh udara segar. Maka Samuel menyelinap dari kamarnya dan memilih untuk pergi berkeliling rumah asrama mereka yang besar.

Setelah mengecek setiap sudut rumah Samuel beruntung karena menemukan sebuah balkon besar dan juga sebuah jalan akses ke atap. Sayangnya pintu balkon terkunci rapat sehingga Samuel berbalik arah dan pergi ke atap, berharap pintunya tak terkunci. Jalan menuju atap cukup gelap ditambah tak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya membuat Samuel mempercepat langkahnya dan berharap untuk segera sampai.

" _Finally,"_ gumam Samuel ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ke atap. Diputarnya kenop pintunya sambil berharap untuk mendengar suara 'klik' pelan tanda pintu terbuka.

 _Klik._

 _"Oh thank goodness."_

Samuel dengan semangat membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya di lantai beton khas atap. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang telah berdiri memunggunginya disana, beberapa langkah di depannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Bulu kuduk Samuel berdiri. _Apakah itu hantu?_ pikir Samuel. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Rumah ini tidak ditempati sebelum _Produce 101_ sehingga kemungkinan bahwa rumah ini berhantu sangatlah mungkin.

Samuel berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakinya ke belakang perlahan, bersiap untuk berbalik dan lari. Namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia karena sosok misterius di depannya itu berbalik dan...

"Samuel?"

Heh. Rasanya Samuel ingin marah saat itu juga.

"Park Jihoon?!"

"Hei panggil aku dengan _hyung_ , dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

Dipandangnya sosok di depannya itu lekat-lekat, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Jihoon dengan segala tampilannya yang seperti seumuran Samuel alih-alih berumur 19 tahun dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. _Sepertinya ini benar-benar Park Jihoon,_ batinnya. _Mana ada hantu punya bibir kering._

" _Hyung_ ," ucap Samuel menekankan panggilannya, jengah. "Apa-apaan kukira kau itu hantu!"

"Hantu?" sosok yang sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai Jihoon itu bertanya balik sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Rautnya terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung?"_ tanya Samuel, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia sengaja menekankan _hyung_ karena kesal juga tiap bertemu Jihoon ia selalu berteriak minta dipanggil hyung. Padahal sebenarnya itu salah Samuel juga karena selalu melupakan fakta bahwa Jihoon lebih tua darinya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bocah." dengus Jihoon kesal. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini?"

Samuel mengangkat bahunya cuek dan menyeret kakinya hingga ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan Jihoon.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu mungkin."

"Aku kesini karena aku ingin merokok. Kau merokok juga?"

Samuel hampir tersedak mendengar hal itu. "A-apa?"

Melihat reaksi Samuel yang persis seperti ekspektasinya itu membuat Jihoon tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa.

"Pfft kau memakan bualanku, bocah. Tentu saja aku tidak merokok. Mempunyai skandal bahkan sebelum episode pertama akan ditayangkan? Yang benar saja."

Samuel yang baru sadar ia dibodohi menjadi kesal. " _Well,_ penampilan bisa menipu jadi peluang bahwa kau merokok atau melakukan tindakan asusila apapun tetaplah ada." balas Samuel menyeringai.

"Enak saja! Aku laki-laki baik tau!"

Tiba-tiba suatu ide yang konyol muncul di benak Samuel. "Oh ya?" mendadak suara Samuel menjadi rendah dan berat.

" _Are you really a good boy, hyung?"_ bisik Samuel yang tiba-tiba sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jihoon. Nafasnya menggelitik daun telinga Jihoon dan entah mengapa waktu seakan terhenti, seolah menunggu Jihoon untuk tersadar dari situasi ini.

"Hm? Jawab aku, _hyung."_ kata Samuel tetap dengan suara rendahnya. Ia ingin tertawa mati-matian melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang membatu dengan pipi yang perlahan menyemburkan warna merah muda. Karena melihat kondisi Jihoon yag sepertinya masih _shock_ akhirnya Samuel tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dan sepertinya hal tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Jihoon dari keadaannya.

"YAH! KETERLALUAN KAU KIM SAMUEL!"

Samuel tetap tertawa meski menahan sakit diberi serangan pukulan-pukulan kecil dari Jihoon. Matanya sampai berair karena terlalu keras tertawa dan mungkin menahan sakit sedikit karena, _damn,_ meskipun kecil pukulan Jihoon mulai terasa sakit karena datang bertubi-tubi.

"Yah hyung cukup ini mulai sakit!" seru Samuel menahan tangan Jihoon yang hendak melayangkan pukulan kembali.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi, huh?!" tanya Jihoon kesal.

"Wow tenang hyung aku hanya menggodamu sejenak. Jangan terlalu kaku, lah." jawab Samuel masih sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku tidak kaku... Hanya saja kenapa kau berbisik dengan suara seperti itu di telingaku?!" seru Jihoon. Semburat merah masih tersirat di pipinya. Samuel pikir ia ingin melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah lebih sering karena pemandangan ini...

 _Kim Samuel, what the hell are you thinking?_

" _W-well,"_ jawab Samuel sedikit bergetar walaupun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan krisis yang sedang terjadi di pikirannya. "Kukira itu lucu." ucap Samuel tak acuh.

Menyadari malam yang semakin larut dan waktu yang mereka habiskan di atap sudah cukup banyak (dan karena ingin menghindari semakin banyak pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Jihoon tapi Samuel tak mau mengakuinya) Samuel memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung, sepertinya kamar mandinya sudah kosong sekarang."

Namun sebelum Samuel bisa benar-benar melangkah pergi, sebuah tangan mungil menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu."

"Kau takut ya?" goda Samuel tanpa sadar.

Jihoon memutar matanya kesal. "Kata seseorang yang baru saja hampir terkena serangan jantung karena menganggapku hantu."

Samuel ingin protes tapi ditahannya karena ia baru sadar tangan Jihoon masih memegang lengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak takut kau akan melepaskan lenganku sekarang, hyung."

Mendengar itu Jihoon refleks melepas lengan Samuel dan lagi-lagi semburat merah muda di pipinya muncul.

Samuel yang telah menjadi saksi betapa mudahnya seorang Park Jihoon, yang selalu ngotot minta dipanggil hyung, malu hingga kedua pipinya memerah merasa ini sangat lucu. Hanya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam mengenalnya, Samuel telah mengetahui fakta yang mungkin sebagian besar peserta _Produce 101_ tidak ketahui, kecuali teman seagensinya. Lagipula entah mengapa Samuel tidak mau orang lain melihat semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi Jihoon yang membuatnya terlihat... c-can-cant-

"Kita sudah sampai! Syukurlah kamar mandinya sudah kosong sekarang."

Samuel tidak pernah merasa sebersyukur ini ketika pikirannya terpotong. Karena ia tidak yakin akan dapat menghadapi yang terjadi kedepannya jika ia menyelesaikan kata yang terlintas di benaknya itu.

 _Get a grip of yourself, dude._

Ketika Samuel sudah melucuti pakaiannya dan berdiri dibawah guyuran air dari _shower,_ ia bertekad untuk tidak menjadikan seorang Park Jihoon sebagai masalahnya.

 _Because Park Jihoon will be one hell of a problem to solve._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued?_

* * *

Note: Yay akhirnya kesampaian mau nulis pairing ini. Suka sama interaksi mereka di P101 tapi kenapa nggak ada yang nulis pairing ini hiks. Anyway i hope you enjoy this one dan maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan!

*kalau ada yang bingung kenapa samuel mikir bibir jihoon kering, soalnya tiap aku liat bibir jihoon aku mikir gitu entah kenapa haha.


End file.
